


Trust

by anorienparker



Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-11
Updated: 2011-09-11
Packaged: 2017-10-23 15:19:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anorienparker/pseuds/anorienparker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt:  Jayne struggling with the idea that he wants to submit to Simon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

He's never been a bottom, let alone a ruttin' submissive type of man in bed.

He only takes orders from Mal and then only because it's Mal's ship, though he can't help but notice how hot and hard it makes him when he's inside Simon and Simon's telling him to move harder or faster, that steady, educated voice of his thick with need, cock dripping, perfect hair all mussed and that pretty, pretty mouth saying the crudest, nastiest things Jayne could imagine.

They've talked about it a few times; Simon saying he's always had this fantasy of dressing up in leather pants with no crotch, holding a flogger and reddening a nice, spread open ass with it, a sub, naked except for a collar - Simon's collar - wrapped around his neck, doing absolutely anything and everything Simon tells him to do.

And of course Jayne said no.

But that was before. Before he'd really had time to think about it. To imagine Simon in those leather, crotchless pants. To imagine not having to think, not having to make decisions, not having so much depend on whether he did something right or wrong.

Jayne Cobb giving up control.

Simon Tam taking that control.

A way Jayne could breathe. A way Simon could get back a little of what he'd lost when he left his career, his family, his life, behind to rescue River.

They could both get something out of this, if only Jayne could trust Simon enough to actually go through with it.

As the question went through his mind, he didn't even have to think.

Jayne took a deep breath, then rolled over to face his lover. He drew him close, then kissed his forehead.

"So, _bao bay_ , about that fantasy you told me about..."


End file.
